Pyribbit
|ability = Fire (from projectiles) |category = Boss |caption = Kirby: Triple Deluxe screenshot}} Pyribbit is the boss of Endless Explosions, appearing in the game Kirby: Triple Deluxe. He is fought in a volcano setting with magma surrounding a flat and narrow stone battlefield, and various stones in the background surrounded by lava that cannot be accessed by Kirby himself. Appearance Pyribbit is an orange frog with a round, fat belly sporting a splash of light orange under his mouth like a bib. His mouth's lips are also orange and very large, and he has a curly orange and blue mustache above them. Above his mustache is his angry gleaming eyes with blue pupils, curly eyebrows, and his face area around his eyes is almost completely brown. On his head, he sports a brown crown-like jeweled crest on his head with a flame in the center, resembling a fire pit. He has two small webbed flat feet, and a medium sized tail on his back. Behavior Main Game During the battle, Pyribbit will occasionally hop onto the stones in the background, and even sometimes sink underneath the magma sea surrounding them, and then quickly jump back into the foreground in an attempt to confuse the player. Then, he will hop back onto the foreground, and do small, short range skips with small flames underneath his belly near his feet. When he reaches the middle of the platform, he does two fire spin attacks, one that is mid range and another that is long range. He then hopes into the magma, completely disappearing from the view of the player for about a second. He will then pop up from the magma and attempt to grab Kirby with his tongue. If Kirby is grabbed, he will go into Pyribbit's mouth. Kirby will be slightly damaged a few times, and then Pyribbit will jump to one of the stones, and then spit Kirby out, dealing significant damage overall. Next, Pyribbit will then hop back and forth from the stones in the background, shooting medium sized magma balls out of his crest. After repeating this a few times, he will then jump extremely high, and lands, almost flattening himself, and then he will rapidly bounce back and forth from the background to the foreground across the screen. Pyribbit will repeat all of the above until the player manages to deplete half of his health. After this, the first thing Pyribbit will do is summon a giant volcano in the background, and some rocks above it as well. He then hops onto the aforementioned volcano and summons giant lava pillars and directs them towards the foreground. After this, he uses all of his previous attacks shoots his magma ball more often, can shoot two different giant flame blasts, one where it is in a straight line and another where he rapidly spins while he blasts, temporarily smudging the screen which disrupts the player's view, and hopping into his volcano and summoning volcanic rocks to rain down on the player. Dededetour In Dededetour, Kirby: Triple Deluxe's ''EX mode, Pyribbit's attacks are mostly the same, but some of them are strengthened. Before half of his health is depleted, his only updated attack is that when he shoots a magma ball, he now shoots two of them instead of one. After half of his health is depleted, he attacks using the lava pillars once again, but this time they will go underneath the magma and then quickly spring up when they reach the foreground and will also occasionally sway back and forth while charging at the player. He also now shoots four magma balls instead of two, and when they reach the ground they will explode, leaving small pools of fire that dissappear after a few seconds, but harm the player if he/she decides to step on them. He also does his spinning fire blast while in the background but shoots it at the player, effectively avoiding damage while still smudging the screen. His bouncing attack is now longer and more disorienting; not only does he hop from the stones in the magma, but the top stones as well. After his volcanic rock attack, two minature lava pillars charge towards the foreground. Trivia *His name is a portmanteau of the prefix ''pyro (related to fire) and ribbit, an onomatopoeia for the sound frogs make. *His appearance and attack methods somewhat resemble those of Fatty Puffer, a boss appearing in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Gallery Schermata_06-2456818_alle_10.51.28.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'': Close up screenshot of Pyribbit KTD Pyribbit Skipping.PNG|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' : Pyribbit hopping KTD Pyribbit Shooting.PNG|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'': Pyribbit shoots his magma ball KTD Pyribbit Lava Pillars.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'': Pyribbit summons the lava pillars KTD Endless Explosions 6.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'': Pyribbit uses his fire blast while spinning and smudging the screen Schermata_06-2456818_alle_10.53.00.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'': Close up screenshot of Pyribbit DX Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies